An Original's Daughter
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: What if one of the Originals had a daughter before they became a vampire?
1. An Original's Daughter

Mystic Falls, Virginia. What a quaint little town. Mostly all of the building structures were antebellum era. A lot of history here. It was good to be back. I hadn't been here since the early 1900's. My father had brought me back to my birthplace and where he had become something other than human.

I am Aria Mikaelson, daughter of Elijah. Before my father was an Original, he met my mother and they had me. My parents were unmarried and my father's family didn't approve of my mother. Especially that witch Esther, who unfortunately, was my grandmother.

Soon after my birth, my father was turned into a vampire and the family soon left to go back to England. My mother, Kenna, was heartbroken at his departure.

When I was eighteen, Elijah came back. My mother had died a few months before from a strange illness that had hit the village we lived in. He found me suffering from the same illness, on the brink of death in my hut I had with my mother. He turned me because he wanted to know the daughter he left behind.

He brought me back to England with him, where the rest of our family treated me like the redheaded step child. Rebekah hated me the most. I assumed it was something to do with how she wasn't the only girl in the house anymore, considering that Klaus had killed Esther. Most girls would love to have another girl in the house to talk to. Apparently not Rebekah.

I spent most of my time with Klaus. He understood me because he knew what it felt like to be an outsider. However, that all changed when Katerina Petrova arrived in England.

Needless to say, he was obsessed with her. Mostly because she was the main ingredient to the curse he wanted to break. He was enraged when Katerina was turned. She was the only Petrova doppelgänger that was left.

Since my uncle spent so much time with Katerina, so did I. I was jealous of her because Klaus was around her all the time, and she had taken away the one person who I trusted completely, other than Elijah.

I was gleeful when I learned of Klaus' plan to sacrifice her. No more Katerina, and no more days and nights spent alone.

I was in Mystic Falls because apparently, there was another Petrova doppelgänger, which I found to be impossible, since the line ended with Katerina, and my father needed my help with keeping her safe from Klaus. I only complied with Elijah because he was my father, and I had a loyalty to him.

If Klaus had asked me to help him first, no doubt that I would've. I had a prejudice against the Petrova doppelgängers, but that was set to change, I hadn't even met this girl yet. Her name was Elena Gilbert, and she was under the protection of the Salvatore brothers

I was driving down the road in my BMW when I pass a restaurant called The Mystic Grill. I turned around and went back. I was parched and I needed a drink. I parked the car and went inside.

Everyone was staring at me because I was new in town. It was kind of unsettling. I make my way over to the bar.

"Tequila," I tell the bartender.

"Here you, go," the bartender hands me a shot glass and a bottle of tequila.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I say to him.

I notice a guy sitting a few barstools away from me, who's staring at me. He gets up and sits down beside me with his drink.

"I like a girl who has a thirst for tequila," he tells me. I look up at him for the first time. He has black hair and beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I guess it's an acquired taste," I reply, looking over at him.

He had gotten a good look at my face and his expression was that of shock.

"I'm sorry," he says. "But you look really familiar."

The drawback to being Elijah's daughter, was that I looked just like him and people who knew him saw it in my face.

I look over at the man again, and study his features. The ring on his finger made me stop and think. The stone in the inset was the same as the inset in my necklace. Lapis lazuli.

I guessed that he was one of the Salvatores.

"Well, I was born here," I say.

He nods. "I'm Damon," he introduces himself, extending his hand for me to shake. I was right, he was one of the Salvatores.

"Aria," I say, ignoring his hand, and taking a shot of tequila.

"Well," I say, turning towards him, "You're not as much of a nuisance as my uncle let on."

"Huh?" he asks confused.

"You know my uncle, don't you?" I ask.

"No..?" I had totally caught off guard.

I took that opportunity to get up and leave. That'll leave him reeling to figure out who I am.

I smile to myself, climbing into my car.

Now, to go find Elena.

**What do you guys think? Should I write more? Also, I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please reveiw!**


	2. Katerina

While I'm driving down the streets of Mystic Falls, my phone starts ringing in my bag. I stop at a stop sign, and dig it out.

I check the caller ID. Luka.

I smile to myself and answer the phone.

"Hey, handsome," I greet him.

"_Hey, beautiful," _he greets me back. _"I heard you were in town."_

Luka was one of my best friends. I'd known him since he was born.

"You're in Mystic Falls, too?" I ask, surprised.

"_Yeah," _he says. _"Elijah needed my dad's help."_

"Let me guess," I say. "To keep the Petrova doppelgänger safe from Klaus?"

"_Yeah," _Luka says. _"I'm surprised you agreed to help Elijah. Considering how strong your loyalty is to Klaus."_

"Elijah's my father," I explain. "My loyalties to him are stronger than they are to Klaus."

"_Right," _he says.

"Besides, we both know that if Klaus had asked me to help him first, I would've."

"_Because you hate the Petrova doppelgängers with a passion?" _Luka asked.

"Pretty much," I say. "Have you met this Elena girl?"

"_No," _he says. _"But I met the best friend, Bonnie, and the brother, Jeremy."_

"Bonnie is the Bennett witch, right?" I ask

"_Yes,"_ I could hear the smile in his voice. There was something going on there.

"Hmm…"

"_What?" _

"There's something going on with you and that witch, isn't there?" I ask.

"_No," _he says too quickly. _"I just think she's cool."_

"Luka," I say, smiling. "You're not fooling anyone. You like this girl."

"_Don't you wanna know where Katherine is?" _Luka asks, changing the subject.

"She's going by 'Katherine' now? Ugh. Just call her by her real name, _Katerina._"

"_Okay," _Luka agrees. _"Don't you wanna know where 'Katerina' is?"_

I could hear him rolling his eyes at my request.

"Yes," I say. "Please tell me."

"_In the tomb," _Luka says. _"Where the vampires were burned in 1864."_

"Wait," I say. "Is Katerina dead?"

"_No," _Luka explains. _"Turns out she wasn't in the tomb at all when they opened it."_

"Then how is she in it now?" I ask, confused.

"_She came back to Mystic Falls a few months ago," _he says. _"The Salvatores locked her in there. There was some sort of spell that Emily Bennett cast on it, so the vampires couldn't get out."_

"And that's what's keeping her in there?" I ask.

"_No," _Luka said. _"The spell was broken not too long after that."_

"Then how is she still in there?!" I almost yell.

"_Elijah compelled her to stay in there."_

"Why?"

"_So he would know where she was when Klaus came."_

Klaus was coming to Mystic Falls? I couldn't help but being a little excited.

"I think I'm going to go pay Katerina a little visit," I tell Luka. "I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone before Luka could say another word.

I had been driving while I was talking to Luka. I almost missed the turn off to the ruins of Fell's Church.

I locked the car and walked towards the stairs leading down into the tomb. It was eerily quiet besides the occasional chirp of a bird and the click of my heels down the stone stairs. I was sure Katerina could hear me.

"Katerina," I call out when I get to the opening of the tomb. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

It took a few minutes for Katerina to surface. She looked rough and looked close to the start of desiccation.

"Aria," Katerina said in disbelief. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to have a little chat," I explain. "I wanted to know what you've been doing for the past five hundred years, besides running from Klaus."

"We both know that you're not here to catch up," she says. "So get to the point."

"Why should I?" I ask. "It's not like you're getting out any time soon."

"So, are you here on Klaus' or Elijah's errand?" Katerina asks.

"Neither," I inform her. "I'm here of my own accord."

Katerina stares me down, I knew that she wanted to rip my head off. She hated me as much as I hated her.

"Actually," I say. "I just came to see the fear on your face when you saw me here."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you?"

"I'm older than you," I tell her, "And that means stronger."

"You're only older than me by one year," she points out. "If we were to fight, it'd probably mean an even outcome. I don't see how that would scare me."

"I guess that's true," I say. "But you're afraid of the Originals. You're even more afraid to kill me because you know that Elijah, and probably Klaus, would avenge me."

One look at her face, and I knew I was right.

I turn to go, with one more look at Katerina.

"Goodbye, Katerina," I tell her.

I loved scaring the hell out of her. It made me laugh. She knew couldn't touch a hair on my head without some sort of repercussion from my father.

While I was coming out of the tomb, I run into Damon again.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"I should be asking you that," he tells me.

Then I feel a burning sensation in my back. Vervain.

I fall onto the ground, dry heaving because of the poison in my veins.

All I could feel was the vervain entering my system. It felt like fire.

The last thing I saw was Damon's shoes as I blacked out.

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the great reviews and please continue to review :)**


	3. Daddy's Girl

When I wake up, I'm in an underground cellar, tied to a chair. There's a garden of vervain growing in front of where I sit, held captive.

I'm weak from the vervain that's still in my body.

Damon walks into the room with a guy who has sandy blond hair and is holding a stake.

"How was your nap?" Damon asked, sinister.

I look the other way, trying to ignore him.

"We can do this the easy way," Damon suggests. "Or the hard way. It's your choice."

"I didn't realize that the Salvatores were so idiotic," I sneer. "Especially you."

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised.

"You said it yourself," I say. "In the bar, you said I looked familiar."

"You met her in a bar?" the sandy haired guy asked.

Damon ignored his comment, focusing on only me.

"Who do I look like Damon?" I ask, mockingly. "Why do I look so familiar? I'm sure if you stare at me long enough you'll figure it out. "

Damon stared and studied my face for what seemed like forever, until I saw realization flash into his eyes.

"Damn it," Damon swore.

"What?" the other guy asked.

I started to smile, I knew he had seen Elijah in my face.

"Look into her face Ric," Damon said. "And tell me that you do not see Elijah."

The guy named Ric studied my face for a few seconds, and sighed.

"You're related to Elijah somehow, aren't you?" Ric asked me.

"No duh," I say. "First one to guess right gets the jackpot!"

"Sister?" Damon asks.

"I'm not an Original," I say

"Some sort of descendant of the Original family?" Ric asked.

"You guys suck at guessing games," I say, starting to get annoyed. "I'm his daughter."

"What?" Damon asked. "How is that possible?"

"Believe it or not," I say. "The Originals were once humans too."

They both looked at me, still not understanding.

"Elijah had a child before he turned!" I say, exasperated. "I'm that child!"

They looked at me confused."

"How shall I put this?" I sigh. "Elijah had relations with my mother before he was turned."

"Obviously," Damon said. "But that doesn't explain how you're a vampire."

"Are you really that stupid?!" I ask. "He turned me!"

"Why?" he asks.

"My mother died from illness shortly after I had turned eighteen," I explain. "And I was infected with the same disease and I was dying when Elijah found me."

"Why'd he turn you?" Damon asked.

"Because I felt guilty for leaving my daughter," a voice behind Damon said. Elijah.

"I didn't think Originals felt guilt," Damon said, still looking at me.

"Only towards the ones we love," my father said. He walked around Damon and untied me.

I stand up, sore from sitting for so long, and weak because of the vervain.

"You're lucky I'm weak," I tell Damon. "Otherwise, I'd be kicking your-"

"Aria," Elijah scolds me.

"Sorry, father," I apologize.

Elijah walks out of the cellar, signaling me to follow him. I walk past Damon and Ric without a single glance at either one of them. I was still pissed at them for shooting me with vervain darts and holding me captive.

I follow my father up the stairs into what I assumed to be the living room. There was a girl sitting on the couch with who I assumed was the other Salvatore. She turned her head to look at me and her resemblance to Katerina was uncanny.

Elijah and I walk over to the couch and the girl looks at me questioningly.

"Stefan, Elena," Elijah said. "This is my daughter, Aria."

I look a Elena, the supposed impossible Petrova doppelgänger.

"Oh my God…" I say to her. "You look just like Katerina."

Elena rolled her eyes. I'm sure she got that all the time.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I'm sure you get that a lot."

"You have no idea," she tells me. "It's kind of annoying."

I smile. I was actually starting to like this Petrova.

"If you would excuse us," Elijah says to them. "I need to speak to my daughter privately."

I follow Elijah outside to my car. Did Damon really drive my car back to his house? He was more infuriating than I thought, and was starting to become a pain in the ass. I didn't like it when people drove my car. Especially people who I didn't like.

I look into the window, and see that the keys are still in the ignition. At least he didn't hide the keys from me.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Nowhere in particular," he says.

"Do you wanna just drive around and talk?" I ask. "Because there are some things I need you to clarify for me."

"Yes," my father answers.

"Okay," I say, getting into the car.

"I cannot believe that you have picked up on this twenty-first century dialogue," he disapproves.

"C'mon it's not that bad…" I trail off, realizing that I talking in twenty-first century slang. "Sorry, father."

I wasn't allowed to say 'dad,' or call him Elijah. He didn't even know that I called him Elijah behind his back. If he did, I knew his reaction wouldn't be very pretty. He was sort of old fashioned.

"Like it or not," I explain to him. "If you use the slang, it makes it easier to fit in. it's not the Viking ages anymore."

I looked over at him as I started the car, and he was shaking his head, looking out of the window.

"What was it that you needed me to clarify for you?" he asks, while I'm backing out of the driveway.

"What do you hope to accomplish by coming to Mystic Falls?" I ask, staring straight ahead, trying to concentrate on the road in front of me.

"I wasn't planning to at first," he admits. "But I got a call saying that someone had found another Petrova doppelgänger, and that if I wanted to hand her over to Klaus, that I had to meet them in an abandoned house somewhere out in the middle of nowhere in some little town in North Carolina."

I nodded along to what he was saying.

"At first, I thought that it couldn't be true because the line ended with Katerina. As I thought about it more, I figured that I should at least go and see for myself. You'll never guess who it was that had captured Elena."

I shrugged, and he continued.

"It was Rose and Trevor. They wanted to gain favor with me, because they had been running from us for over five hundred years, and they knew that I was in Klaus' inner circle."

I remembered those two. Rose and Trevor. Rose is the one who turned Katerina. Klaus was so pissed.

I start smirking, remembering the night that happened.

Katerina had learned of Klaus' plan to sacrifice her and she ran. She took the moonstone too. Dumb bitch. Didn't she realize taking the moonstone is what made him come after her in the first place?

Elijah noticed my smirking.

"What?" he asked me.

"I was just remembering the night Rose turned Katerina," I say. "You and Klaus were so pissed."

"Language," Elijah reminded me.

"Sorry, father," I apologize. "Please continue."

"Yes," he say, and then continues. "I went to go collect the doppelgänger from them and I was taken off guard when I got there. It really was another Petrova."

"Did they gain your favor?" I asked, pretty sure I knew the answer.

"I believe Rose did," Elijah says, impassive.

"What about Trevor?" I ask.

"No," he says. "He did not."

"You killed him," it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

I nodded. Trevor had betrayed Klaus' and Elijah's trust. I understood why he did not show mercy on him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in Mystic Falls," I tell him.

"Do you remember how I had a witch make an elixir to save Katerina's life after the sacrifice?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. I didn't like how he had taken to Katerina as much as Klaus had. Which was part of the reason I hated her.

"I plan to do the same with Elena," he tells me.

What was with these Petrova doppelgängers and men? Especially Klaus, Elijah and the Salvatores.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Due to the fact that it is September, and I have to go back to school, I do not know when I will be updating chapters for _An Original's Daughter. _Plus, I have writer's block, which is always a pain in the butt.

It could be days, weeks, even months before I update, so please hang in there with me.

Hopefully I will be able to update on the weekends, depending on how much homework I have. Those of you who take AP classes know what I'm talking about. lol.

Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and I promise to update as soon as I can.

~MusicIsMyLife22095


	5. Pointless

I decided to go back to the Salvatore house after the conversation with Elijah. I had dropped him off at the Martin's apartment, he'd had some things he needed to talk to Jonas about. I would've stayed if Luka had been there, but he was out with Bonnie. Ugh.

Why I was beginning to become jealous of Bonnie, I had no idea. She was just a witch, who could be easily taken care of. Maybe it was because Luka was obviously so infatuated with her, it annoyed the hell out of me.

I walk into the living room and stop dead in my tracks. Rose was standing in front of the fireplace, talking to Elena.

She looks up at me, and does a double take.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I could ask you the same question," I reply, stepping down onto the floor. "But, at this point, I'm sure it has to do with the Petrova doppelgänger."

I wasn't particularly fond of Rose. She'd messed up Klaus' plan to sacrifice Katerina. I wouldn't be here if everything had gone as planned.

"You two know each other?" Elena asked.

"Obviously," I say. "Who wouldn't recognize the person who's been running from my father all these years?" I look at Rose, which reminded me of something. "Sorry about Trevor."

"He was my best friend," Rose says morosely.

"However, I'm fairly certain that he deserved what he got."

I could see Rose trying to mask the anger on her face.

"You're not going to let that go are you? You're never going to forgive us for Katerina's escape."

I walk over to Rose and get close enough to her that I can smell her breath.

"You wanna know when I'll forgive you?" I ask menacingly. "When you're lying dead on the ground with a stake in your heart."

I look over at Elena, and her mouth is hanging open. I ignore her, turning on my heel and walk out of the room.

* * *

I ended back up at the Mystic Grill, nursing a cup off coffee. The same bartender from earlier was still working.

"Hey," he says to me. "Weren't you here earlier with Damon?"

"Yes," I reply, smiling. "I was here earlier, but not with Damon. He just started talking to me."

"I'm Matt," he introduced himself.

"Aria," I say.

"I haven't seen you around before," he notes.

I looked up at him. He had really blue eyes and was very cute.

I didn't need any distractions from guys right now. Especially if my father was in town. He didn't approve of me going after human guys. Elijah could be such a bore sometimes.

However, I didn't care what my father thought most of the time, so I decided to stay and talk to Matt for a while, but just as I'm about to answer him, my phone starts to go off.

_"You can never say never_

_While we don't know when,_

_Time and time again. _

_Younger now than we were before-"_

I look at the caller ID and sigh.

"Luka, this really isn't a good time," I say when I answer the phone.

"_The doppelgänger surrendered," _he tells me.

I put my hand on the mouthpiece of the phone and look up at Matt.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I have to take this."

I quickly walk out of the restaurant and turn my attention back to Luka.

"She did what now?" I ask, confused, climbing into my car in the parking lot.

"_The doppelgänger said that she was ready to turn herself over to Klaus."_

"Damn. Is she really giving up that easily?"

"_Apparently," _Luka replied.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"_In Richmond," _he answered.

"Richmond? Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, my dad did a locater spell on her."_

"Where's my father?"

"_In Richmond."_

I sigh. Of course he was.

"I'm starting to get fed up with all of this doppelgänger crap."

"_I can tell."_

"That's it, I'm leaving town. There's nothing for me here. This was such a waste of time!"

"_Where're you gonna go?"_

"Anywhere but here," I say. "Probably somewhere tropical, enjoy the sun."

"_I would've thought that vampires wouldn't like the beach."_

"Think again. Don't tell Elijah that I left town. If you do, I will personally kill you myself."

"_Is that a threat?"_

"What do you think?" I hung up before he answered.

I had to get out of Mystic Falls. I was bored and there was nothing to do. I could go on a killing-spree, but that would make the Founder's Council suspicious, and my father would strongly disagree.

Damn, this loyalty thing was a bitch. I was lucky that it wasn't a Sire bond, otherwise, I'd be forced to do everything Elijah said.

I pick up my phone and dial the airport's number.

"Hi, I'd like a first-class ticket to Hawaii and would like to leave as soon as possible," I say when reception picked up.

**I finally updated! My life has been crazy for the past month with school starting and all. I know this chapter is short, but at least it's something. LOL.**

**Thank you all for reading my story, and please continue to review :)**

**BTW, the ringtone that was on Aria's phone is Never Say Never by The Fray**


	6. Back in Town

"DAMON!" I screech, banging on the Salvatore's front door. "I know you're in there! Open the damn door!

I was absolutely livid. I had come back to Mystic Falls to find that Elijah had been daggered and Luka and his dad had been killed. This had Damon written all over it. I knew he had done it to protect his precious little doppelgänger.

The door finally opens and Elena is standing there looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Aria?" she asks incredulously.

"Where is he?" I demand.

"Where's who?" she asks.

"Don't play dumb with me you little bitch," I sneer. "I know he's here, and he sent you to get the door because he knows I can't hurt you."

I move past her, into the house, but I'm stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm here by myself," Elena explains. "Damon and Stefan aren't here."

"Then how come I can't come in?" I question.

"They signed the house deed over to me so no one can come in without my consent."

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to protect yourself from Klaus," I say. "He'll find a way to get to you. And he will break the curse."

"I thought you were on our side," Elena says, surprised.

"I was never on any side," I explain. "I was just doing what my father asked. My allegiance is to Klaus."

"What?" she says in disbelief.

"So, if you see Damon," I say, turning to go. "Tell him I need to talk to him."

Instead of Elena answering, she slams the door in my face.

"Alright then," I sigh, talking to the door. "There goes any chance of me trying to save your life, bitch."

I turn around and run into Ric.

"Aria? What're you doing here?" he asks.

"Hello, uncle Klaus," I greet him, smiling.

"How'd you know it was me?" he says, surprised.

"Because I know how you love possession," I answer. "But I am curious as to why you chose this body."

"I didn't chose it," he explains. "One of Katerina's descendants did."

"Isobel?"

"Yes. Then I compelled her to kill herself after she turned Katerina over to me."

"Katerina's out of the tomb?" I ask incredulously. "How…?"

I trail off when I realize that Elijah had compelled her to stay where she was until Klaus got here, but the compulsion faded when Elijah was daggered.

"I've got something to take care of here," he says. "We'll catch up later."

"I was just leaving anyway."

"Goodbye, love," he answers.

"Ugh," I complain. "That doesn't sound right with that voice."

"My body will be here soon," he promises.

I turn and start walking to my car. I get in and start to think.

Possessing Ric's body was clever. Choosing someone who was close to the Salvatores was even more clever. There was no way anyone could outsmart Klaus. I knew there was no way of saving Elena if she was still human.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill, nursing a cup of coffee, when the seat next to me moves and Stefan sits down.

I smile to myself. This was going to be fun.

"I take it that Damon didn't get my invitation," I say, staring down at the coffee.

"Threatening Elena," he says, a hint of anger in his voice. "Bad move."

"I wasn't threatening her," I point out. "I was simply just stating fact."

"You told her outright that you were on Klaus' side," Stefan says.

"No, I didn't," I answer. "I just told her that I had an allegiance to Klaus, but was only doing what my father told me because I have a loyalty to him."

"That's the same thing," he points out.

"Stefan," I say. "When you've been around as long as I have, you start to realize loyalty and allegiance are two very different things."

I dig money out of my bag and place it on the counter for the bartender to get.

"If you see Damon, tell him I need to speak to him," I say, getting up out of the chair. "Oh, and by the way, Klaus is closer than you think he is."

I walk out of the restaurant, leaving Stefan staring at me wondering what I could possibly mean.

* * *

"Ooh," I say in mock sympathy. "That looks like it hurts."

I was sitting on the counter in Ric's apartment, watching a compelled Katerina stab herself repeatedly in the leg with a kitchen knife.

"No one asked you to babysit me," she sneers.

"I'm not babysitting you," I explain. "I'm just here enjoying the entertainment."

"I see five-hundred years has softened you up," Katerina replies sarcastically.

"Don't you know it," I smile, enjoying the pain that I was causing. "It sucks that I'm not an Original. Otherwise I'd be able to compel you to stop."

"We both know you wouldn't do that," she say, diving the sharp edge of the knife back into her leg.

"You know me so well," I say, sardonically.

I get off of the counter and walk towards the fridge.

"Doesn't he have anything to eat around here?" I complain when the fridge turns up empty.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," says a voice from the door. "I need to speak with Katerina."

I look up and Klaus is leaning up against the doorway.

"Sure," I say, looking over at Katerina. "I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore anyway."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Damon says, walking up to the gravestone I'm standing by.

"Good," I smile in the darkness. "I see you got my invitation."

My arms are behind my back, holding a stake. I wasn't really planning on killing him, just roughing him up enough to get my point across.

Before I can react, Damon is on top of me pinning me to the ground with a wooden stake, hovering just above where my heart was.

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block and I just now sat down to try and break through it. Anyway, please read and review. Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Apologies

"Do it," I say breathless. "Come on, finish me off. Give Klaus another reason to kill you when he gets here."

The stake I had been holding was digging in my back, making it quite uncomfortable.

"Ah," I cry out as I feel the stake Damon was holding press against my skin. I could smell my blood where the tip had dug into my skin.

Seconds pass and Damon could've ended it, but he didn't.

"Can't do it, can ya?" I mock him. "You're scared of the Originals, that's why you won't kill me."

"I'm not afraid of anybody," he sneers. "Klaus included."

"Then you're an idiot," I say. "You should be afraid of Klaus."

"Thanks for the advice," Damon says sarcastically.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life," I say, pointedly looking at the stake. "Well, what's left of it."

"_What's left of it?_" he questions.

"You kill me, Klaus or Elijah kill you."

He doesn't reply, he just stares down at me, his ice blue eyes hard.

Staring back up at him, I first noticed how sexy he was. The hypnotizing blue eyes, thick black hair that I would just love to run my hands through.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone asks behind us.

I look around Damon, and Elijah is standing there, hands in pockets, looking at Damon pinning me to the ground, stake above my heart.

"You might want to let me up now," I say, still looking at my father.

Damon looks over his shoulder.

"Dammit," he curses, getting off of me.

I get up and walk over to my father.

"Threatening an Original's daughter," I say. "You really are an idiot, Damon Salvatore."

"We had an agreement to keeping Elena safe," Elijah says to Damon. "You broke that promise when you daggered me and then just now when you threatened my daughter. Do it again and I'll have no choice but to take Elena away from you and you'll never see her again."

"Father, you wouldn't…" I trail off, realizing that he meant every word he said. Great, another Petrova he was obsessed with.

"And as for you," he says looking down at me with disapproval. "I remember asking you to help keep the doppelgänger safe, from Klaus, not threaten her with his arrival."

"But-" I start to object.

"No matter how pissed you were," Elijah interrupts. "It was wrong and I want you to apologize to her and Damon."

"_Apologize _to _Damon_?" I ask incredulously. "Hell no! He almost killed me! That bastard doesn't deserve an apology!"

"Aria," he says sternly.

"Fine," I relent looking over at Damon, who had an expectant look on his face, which made me even more pissed. "I'm sorry, dumb ass. I hope you enjoyed that because that is the closest thing to an apology you're getting."

Damon doesn't say anything, he just smirks at me.

"You're lucky my father's here," I threaten. "Otherwise I'd kick your-"

"Aria," Elijah interrupts me again. "That's enough."

I felt like sticking my tongue out at Damon, but I knew that it would be too childish. I'd rather stick a stake through his heart instead, but that wouldn't solve anything, unfortunately.

* * *

Once again I was standing at the Salvatore's front door, waiting for someone to answer. Except this time I wasn't pissed.

I had come to apologize to Elena. I was going to do it anyway, before my father told me to. I got why he wanted me to apologize to her, but to _Damon_? What had I ever done to him? He was the one who was about to kill me.

The door opens and I'm greeted by the bastard himself. Damon is leaning against the doorframe, looking at me coolly.

"If you're waiting for a more wholesome apology," I say, greeting him. "Might as well kill yourself now."

"It's nice to see you too, Aria," Damon says sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Where's Elena?" I ignore him.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you're going to threaten her some more," he answers.

"Look," I sigh. "I came here to apologize."

"Oh," Damon says, narrowing his eyes. "I see how this works. You're willing to apologize to her, but not to me."

"Well, _she_ didn't piss me off yesterday," I point out.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "Because it sure seemed like it. Especially because you threatened her."

"I didn't threaten her!" I practically yell. "I was just pissed at you for daggering my father and killing the Martins!"

"One, Ric daggered Elijah," Damon says. "And two, baby witch and papa witch needed to die."

He was pissing me off again. I wanted to rip his head off so bad.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that Klaus is possessing Ric's body," I say. "Klaus' real body will be here soon."

"Are you in Klaus' inner circle too?" he sneers. "Because there is no way you could know that."

"No," I reply. "But I am someone he trusts. Other than Elijah. And I know him well enough to see through the façade he puts on whenever he possesses someone."

"Then why are you here?"

"I already told you. To apologize to Elena."

"No," he interrupts. "I meant, why are you here in Mystic Falls?"

"My father sent for me," I say, truthfully. "Believe me, if I was on Klaus' errand I wouldn't be here to apologize. I'd be here to turn Elena over to my uncle."

"How do I know that you're not doing that?" Damon asks suspiciously.

"First of all, Klaus isn't here yet, and I'm pretty sure Elena would try to escape before he got here," I point out. "And second, my father raised me to respect others."

"Respect others?" he asks incredulously. "Where was your respect yesterday when you wanted to kill me?"

"He also taught me to defend my family if it is disrespected. I'm pretty sure daggering ones father is a sign of disrespect to ones family."

"Oh, a daddy's girl, are we?" he mocks. "Besides, Ric's the one who daggered him.

"You were still part of the plan," I ignore the daddy's girl comment. "You were going to do it before you figured out that if a vampire used the dagger on an Original it would kill them too. I know you were."

"Only because John Gilbert didn't tell me," he defends.

"He obviously wants you dead," I say. "And for good reason."

"Excuse me?" he raises his eyebrows.

"All he wants is a happy human life for his daughter," I reply. "That means no vampire boyfriends."

"How do you…" Damon trails off.

"Know all of this?" I ask, and he nods speechless. "Live over a thousand years, and you pick up on some things. Now, where's Elena?"

"Elena!" he calls into the house, then looks back at me. "She'll be down in a minute.

I wished Elena would hurry up and come to the door. It was getting awkward standing there with Damon staring at me.

Elena finally comes to the door and has a shocked expression on her face.

"What're you doing here?" she finally asks.

"I came to apologize," I answer. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you when it was really Damon I was pissed at. I'm also sorry I called you a bitch, and that I threatened you by saying that you can't hide from Klaus."

"Apology accepted," she sighs. "But I'm not inviting you in."

"I don't expect you to," I tell her. "I realized that what I did was wrong."

"Why this change of heart all of a sudden?" she asks.

"My father is big on respect," I explain. "And if I don't apologize to those who I've wronged, I feel like I'm disappointing him."

"That wasn't the case last night," Damon interjects.

"Last night?" Elena asks confused.

"He almost killed me," I inform her. "And for some reason my father made me apologize to Damon. For what, I have no clue."

"At least you got a somewhat decent apology," Damon says to Elena. "All I got was 'I'm sorry, dumb ass.'"

Elena smirked at that.

"Thank you," Elena says to me earnestly.

I nod and turn away, walking back towards my car.

I look up at the sky and the moon is mostly full, meaning that Klaus would get here in the next few days and the sacrifice will happen as soon as he did because the ritual can only be completed during a full moon.

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	8. Family

"Where's the damn bottle opener?!" I was searching through the drawers in Ric's apartment looking for something that I could open a bottle of wine with.

"Second drawer on the left," Katerina answers. "I'm not exactly sure why Ric has one. He usually spends time at the bar with Damon."

"Don't talk to me about Damon Salvatore," I say sharply.

"I see Damon's gotten under your skin," Katerina notes.

"No, he has not," I try to keep myself composed. "He's a bastard who tried to kill me and I'm still pissed."

"He's tried to kill me probably a dozen times," she replies. "And I always managed to forgive him."

"That's because he's in love with you," I say, placing the bottle opener in the cork top of the wine.

"Not anymore," Katerina sighs. "He's so lost in Elena Gilbert that it's not even funny."

I finally got the top off of the wine. Turning my back for a second to retrieve a wine glass, I saw Katerina put a few drops of vervain in the bottle of wine.

So, she wanted to play games, did she? Well, two could play at that.

I turned back to Katerina, pretending that I didn't see anything, proceeding to pour the wine, acting oblivious.

I pick up the glass and act like I'm about to take a sip, gauging Katerina's reaction. She looked expectant.

"How stupid do think I am, Katerina?" I ask menacingly, pouring the contents of the glass into the sink. "Don 't think I didn't see you pour vervain into the wine. Don't even try to deny it."

Katerina was speechless.

"What were going to do anyway?" I ask, morbidly curious. "Poison me and make a getaway? It's not like you could leave, you're compelled to stay here."

She didn't say anything because she knew I was right.

"You ruined a perfectly good bottle of wine," I sigh. "What am I going to do with you Katerina?"

"Kill me," she says, no emotion in her voice.

I start to smile, and walk around the counter. Breaking off a leg from a nearby stool, I continue towards her and raise the stake, so it's positioned just above her heart.

She looked expectant. I knew she would rather die than face Klaus. I didn't blame her; I'd wanna die too if I'd done what she had.

At the last minute, I plunge the improvised stake into her stomach and twist. She lets out a yelp of pain.

"I'm not going to kill you because that would be too easy," I whisper in her ear. "I'd rather see you die at the hands of my uncle."

Just then there's a knock on the door. I look over at the door and then back at Katerina.

"You'll have to pull that out yourself," I say, looking pointedly at the chunk of wood embedded into her stomach. "Because I'm getting the door."

I walk over to the door and open it. Damon Salvatore was leaning against the doorjamb.

"Oh look," I fake excitement. "The one person who I _don't _want to see."

"Just admit that you think I'm attractive," he smirks. "I know you wanna sleep with me."

He was right about the attractive part. He had such gorgeous blue eyes. I loved men with dark hair and light eyes.

"Oh, yeah," I say, sarcasm coloring my tone. "Because that is so what I'm thinking."

We stand there for a few seconds, judging each other silently.

"What are you doing here?" I finally ask.

"I just came to drop something off," he answers.

"Oh," something clicked in my head. "You're the one whose give Katerina the vervain."

"How did you…" he trails off.

"She tried to slip some into my wine," I answer. "She's lucky I can't kill her."

He nods his head, mouth a thin line. He didn't like seeing me anymore than I saw him.

"By the way, I have something for you," I say, and rush back into the apartment, grabbing a bottle of bourbon and handing it to him.

"What's this?" Damon asks, stunned.

"A little peace offering," I shrug. "Go ahead, taste it. It's really good. Very smooth."

He looks at me suspiciously, but opens the top and sniffs it. Lifting the bottle to his mouth, he takes a sip.

He almost immediately spits it out and starts coughing.

"You laced it with vervain?" he asks in disbelief, still coughing.

"Now we're even," I slam the door in his face.

I turn around to see Katerina studying me.

"I'm sensing some sexual tension going on between you two," she says, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Katerina!" I almost yell. "You're lucky I can't kill you."

"Can't say I blame you," Katerina continues, ignoring my outburst. "Damon Salvatore is very sexy. Especially with those ice blue eyes."

I had had enough of Katerina. I stomp over to where she's sitting.

"Maybe next time when I say 'don't talk to me about Damon Salvatore,'" I sneer. "You'll listen, you doppelgänger bitch."

Before she can react, I snap her neck, making her fall out of the stool and onto the floor.

Then there's another knock on the door. It better not be Damon Salvatore again.

I march over to the door and swing it open.

It was Greta Martin.

* * *

"Greta," I say, taken off guard. "You're early. I thought Klaus' body wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"It was," she answers. "But you know how Klaus is. Always impatient."

"Tell me about it," I sigh. "He was complaining about everything."

She smiles.

"Greta," I began. "There's something you need to know."

She looks at me, waiting for me to go on.

"Luka and your dad are dead," I break the news to her as sympathetic as I can.

She seemed unfazed.

"Oh well," she shrugged.

"You don't care?" I ask in disbelief.

"Not really," Greta answers. "I hadn't seen them in over a year."

"But they were your family," I point out.

"It doesn't matter," she says simply, and walks past me into the apartment. A few others follow her, carrying luggage and a huge wooden box. No doubt what was in that.

I suddenly began to feel weird. All I knew, was that I had to get out of there. I had to find my father.

* * *

I drove all over town looking for Elijah. I checked his apartment, I checked both the Gilbert and Salvatore houses. I even looked at the Mystic Grill. He was nowhere to be found.

_The Lockwood's, _something whispered in my head.

I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and raced towards the Lockwood's. When I pull into the driveway, Elena is pulling out.

I wave and she gives me a quizzical look.

I ignore her and get out of the car, slamming the door in the process.

When I get up to the door, it takes all I have not to start banging on it.

"C'mon," I say impatiently. "Answer the damn-"

"Hello, Aria," Mayor Lockwood greets me. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood," I smile. "Is there any chance that Elijah is here?"

Our cover story was that I was Elijah's much younger sister who had come to Virginia to help him write his book.

"Yes he is," she answers. "He's out back. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please," I'm still smiling. "Thank you."

Mrs. Lockwood leads me to the backdoors and opens them for me.

"It was great seeing you, Aria," she says.

"You too, Mrs. Lockwood," I reply, and start towards the pond where my father was sitting, without looking back at her.

I was pretty sure that I should've compelled her to let me in and forget I was here. I was also certain that she had no idea that my father and I were vampires.

I'm halfway to the bench that Elijah is sitting at when he looks up and sees me.

"Aria?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you," I answer truthfully, tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" Elijah questions, worried now.

I just shake my head.

He sits me down on the bench and then sits beside me.

"Klaus' body is in Mystic Falls," I answer.

"Is that why you're upset?"

I shake my head.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Greta Martin," I reply. "I told her that her brother and father were dead and she looked at me as if she didn't care." The tears had started welling up and falling down onto my cheeks and I lay my head on my father's shoulder. "I don't understand how she could feel that way about her family. I know that we don't have the best father-daughter relationship, but I would care if something happened to you."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head, murmuring reassurances to me.

I may be a vampire, but family was still very important to me.

"Aria," he says. "I know I don't show it as much as I should, but you're my daughter and I love you. I always have."

"When Greta told me that, I just had to get out of there," I explain. "I had to find you because I could never brush off my feelings for my family."

"I know," my father answers. "I taught you well."

"You did," I nod. "You taught me how to keep my humanity intact and how to make it vanish when the situation demanded it."

"Yes," he says. "I sometimes wish that I could've stayed and raised you with your mother. I've regretted leaving you and her."

"Mom got eighteen years with me," I answer. "She was always telling me how much I reminded her of you. I miss her sometimes, but I'm grateful that I still have one parent to turn to when I need one."

"I'm always here if you need me," Elijah reminds me.

"I know," I smile.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, things have been really crazy lately. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**And as always, please continue to read and review :)**


	9. Klaus

It was nearly midnight and I was sitting in one of the many chairs in Ric's apartment, waiting for Klaus' witches to put him back into his original body.

The intoned chanting of the spell was making me sleepy; it didn't help that I was already bored. My impatience was my worst quality. It was something I'd picked up from my uncle.

"How long is this going to take?" I ask, getting more impatient.

"Patience, Aria," one of Klaus' witches reminded me. "Not much longer."

I wanted to see my uncle. I hadn't seen him since he took off to look for Katerina.

Ric's eyes open and he looks at Katerina

"Elena?" he asks, confused, then falls onto the floor, unconscious.

Klaus was out of Ric's body, which meant I was only moments away from seeing my uncle.

Suddenly, the box opens and Greta stands up.

"Hello, love," she greets Klaus.

My uncle walks out of his confinement and smiles.

I stand up and walk over to him.

"Uncle Klaus," I smile.

"Aria," his smile gets even bigger. "My favorite niece."

"Your only niece," I correct him.

"How are you, love?" he asks.

"Bored," I answer. "But glad to finally see you. Ric's body did not suit you well."

"I know," he says. "His wardrobe was hideous. I felt like Safari Sam."

"You didn't look that bad," I assure him.

"I don't have to worry about that now," Klaus says. "I'm back in my own body."

Klaus walks over to Ric's body and nudged him with his foot.

"When he wakes up, tell him to tell the doppelgänger that the sacrifice happens tonight," he instructs, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To take a stroll around Mystic Falls," he answers, closing the door behind him.

"Wow," Katerina says. "I figured he'd at least invite you to come along. I guess you're not his favorite after all."

"Shut up, you doppelgänger bitch," I walk over to her.

"You sound more and more like Rebekah each passing century," Katerina laughs.

That was it.

Without warning, I snap her neck and she falls to the floor.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that Original bitch!" I yell at her crumpled form.

I will admit, I got my temper from my uncle too.

* * *

The next day I met Elijah at the Salvatore house. I had made up my mind. I wanted to help.

We were all sitting in the living room discussing the sacrifice.

"Tonight is a full moon," my father says, looking at Stefan and Elena. "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake," Stefan said. "It's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline," Elijah explained. "The Curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

I was getting bored, I'd heard this all before.

"Then why are we letting him break the Curse?" Damon comes into the room. It was unnerving how he always looked sexy. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

Damon really didn't like the Bennett witch and I wondered what story was behind that.

"Damon," Stefan said, warning him that he was about to go into dangerous territory.

"No," Elena said. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy," says Damon.

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena was adamant.

I take back what I said about being bored, this conversation was getting interesting. Especially because I could see the workings of a love triangle between Elena, Stefan and Damon.

"All right," Stefan says, trying to change the subject. "How do we break this curse?"

"The ritual itself is relatively straightforward," my father says. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone," Stefan says.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon," Elijah continues to explain. "To release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"You die," I speak up. "Duh."

Elijah shoots me a look, telling me to be quiet.

"The final part of the ritual," my father answers, and retrieves a box from the bookshelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger…to the point of your death."

Elena looked worried.

"And that's where you come in," Elena sighs, looking at Elijah.

My father flips open the lid of the box.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina," he pulls out the vile that held the elixir. I remembered going with my father to fetch it. I'd been complaining the whole journey. I really hated her. Seriously, who would miss just _one _Petrova? "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't," Elijah assures her.

"That's your plan?" Damon sounded skeptical. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon looks at Elena, I swear I could see pleading in his eyes. "You wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans," my father answers. "A doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence."

"Odds are the ring won't work," I finish for my father.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir," Damon scoffs, looking back over at Elena. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena sighs.

Oh. My. God. Elena was such a martyr, it was making me sick. At least Katerina fought for her life. Elena was just sitting around doing nothing like a sitting duck, waiting for the inevitable sacrifice.

"Wha-?" Damon was speechless, looking over at Stefan. Stefan just shrugged.

Damon turns and storms out of the room. Elena sighs, watching him leave.

Yep, she was definitely in love with him. She just didn't realize it yet. I might have to stay around Mystic Falls awhile longer if Elena survives just to see how this little love triangle plays out.

Elena looks back at my father.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" she asks. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this Curse for over 1000 years," Elijah replies. "If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

* * *

Stefan left the living room to go after Damon and Elena excused herself too, which left me and Elijah in the room alone.

I was entertaining myself by listening to Damon and Stefan argue about Elena's decision out on the backyard terrace.

"_Breakfast of champions, huh?" _I heard Stefan say when he reached Damon, who was drinking bourbon, despite the early hour.

"_Surrounded by idiots," _Damon answers. _"Need all the help I can get."_

I loved how Damon was pissed at everyone for going through with Elena's plan. That really showed that he was in love with her.

"_You know you're not helping,"_ Stefan says.

"_Elijah's an Original vampire, Stefan," _Damon reminds him. _"One we tried to kill. You gonna believe this guy? I don't trust his daughter either."_

I didn't trust Damon either. Good to know we were on the same page.

"_What do you want me to do, Damon?" _Stefan was getting defensive. _"Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm gonna put my faith in her."_

"_Why?" _Damon asks. _"She's gonna end up dead."_

"_Because she put her faith in me," _Stefan answered. _"She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on someone's instincts, it's gonna be hers."_

Aww, Stefan seemed so romantic. If I was Elena, I would definitely choose Stefan. Damon was too much of a bastard and I was still mad at him for almost killing me.

"_Well, then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all," _Damon answered.

"_She chose to trust you too," _Stefan was trying to make Damon feel guilty.

"_Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts," _Damon sounded pissed.

* * *

"Aria," my father calls over to me. "Eavesdropping isn't polite."

Like he wasn't doing the exact same thing.

"Yes, father," I answer.

A moment later, Elena comes back into the room.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this," Elena sighs, talking about Damon.

"Why are you?" Elijah asks.

"I'm the key to breaking the Curse," she answers. "Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know there is a possibility this elixir won't work," my father admits. "I don't want to mislead you."

"I know the chance I'm taking," Elena says.

God, she was such a martyr!

All of a sudden, the door slams and Ric and Jenna come in, they seem to be having an argument.

"Get out!" Jenna says.

"Jenna," Ric pleads. "Jenna."

"Get out!" Jenna repeats.

Elena leaves to go see what was going on and I get out of the chair I was sitting in and follow her.

Jenna had a crossbow in her arms pointing it at Ric. She looked pissed. I wondered what he'd done.

"Jenna," Ric was still pleading. "Put the crossbow down, okay? It's me."

"Stay away from me," Jenna says, aiming the crossbow.

"What's going on?" Elena asks when she sees Jenna and Ric.

"It's me, Elena," Ric says. "I swear, okay. He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it," Damon says, appearing beside Ric.

"Okay," Ric thought for a moment. "Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was-"

"Okay," Jenna cut him off. "It's him."

The tension in the room seemed to disappear slightly.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asks, getting to the point.

"He wanted me to deliver a message," Ric answered. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. The end of the school year is always crazy! Especially when you're graduating.**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review :)**


End file.
